Electronic devices (e.g., transistors or semiconductors) generate heat when operating. As electronic devices are optimized and performance increases, the electronic devices generate more heat per unit area (e.g., watts per square millimeter). As the amount of heat per unit area increases, traditional heat dissipation techniques may not be adequate to regulate the temperature of the electronic devices.